Journeys of a Master and Padawan
by John Silver fan
Summary: Qui-Gon is seperated from his Master Dooku as well as the Force. He must fend for himself while his Master searches for him. Sold as a slave to a cruel owner, his chances lessen. Will Dooku find his Padawan in time?
1. Anu Prison

Tweleve year old Qui-Gon Jinn awoke in a damp prison cell. He tried to reach into the Force to contact his Master through their bond but couldn't. He couldn't feel the Force! He sat up.

"Finally awake, kid?"

He turned at the voice.

A man about ten years his Master's senior sat on the bed across from him.

"Where... where am I?" he asked, frightened.

"Anu Prison."

The boy gulped.

"What are you in for?"

"I don't know. I've done nothing wrong."

The man nodded.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

Qui-Gon sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I must have been taken from my Master in the night."

The man looked at him.

"You're a slave?"

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No. I'm a Jedi Padawan learner."

"Well, that explains your clothes."

Qui-Gon found his lightsaber missing. He was without his weapon, without the Force, and without his Master.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Taylor."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Padawan learner to Jedi Knight Tyln Dooku."

Jacob sat next to the boy.

"Be on your guard, Qui-Gon. Jedi are unwelcome here. I'll watch over you as best I can. You and I are next to be sold as slaves."

The boy's face paled.

Slaves?

"No."

"Sorry, kid, but you can kiss your old life goodbye."

The young Padawan shook his head.

"My Master will find me."

"Qui-Gon,..."

"My Master _will_ find me," he said stubbornly.

Jacob sighed.

"For your sake, I hope you're right, Qui. I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

Dooku burst into the Council room.

"Where's my Padawan?!" he bellowed.

"What is this meaning of this untimely interruption?"

Jedi Knight Tyln Dooku did not answer not flinch under the stern gazes of the Masters before him as he faced his former Master, Master Yoda.

"Where is Qui-Gon?" he demanded again.

"Find your Padawan you cannot?" Yoda asked.

The young man shook his head, his worry for his Padawan rising every passing moment he did not find the boy in the Force.

"No. I've searched the Force and every inch of the Temple and its grounds."

The Master's exchanged worried glances and all searched the Force for Padawan Jinn's signature.

"Sense him we cannot."

"This can only mean one thing; the boy is dead," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Dooku paled greatly, his fear for his Padawan showing.

"No. I won't believe it. Something must be blocking his connection to the Force."

"Possible it is."

Dooku looked at his old Master.

"My Master, I request a team of a Jedi to find Qui-Gon."

The council looked thoughful... and doubtful.

"Hmm. Think about we will. Go you may."

Dooku bowed and left, going to the gardens to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon trembled as he was auctioned off with Jacob, both bought by the same man.

The man was taller than Dooku and had a cruel face.

Without his lightsaber, the Force, or his Master, Qui-Gon was terrified as he was taken to a plantation with Jacob.

_Please find me, Master._

He had learned of the Force inhibitor around his neck like a choke collar. There was no way for him to take it off. He was trapped.

**************

"We will you to take a team of Jedi to search for your Padawan."

"Accopmany you I will."

Dooku bowed.

"Thank you, my Masters."

He and Yoda assembled a team of Jedi Knights and their Padawans, many of whom were friends with Qui-Gon, including Tahl and Mace Windu.

On the first night after leaving Coruscant after two weeks of searching, Mace and Tahl found Dooku in the lounge.

"Oh. Master Dooku. We're sorry. We didn't know you were in here."

"It's all right."

The two Padawans sat before the tall Knight.

"Do you think Qui-Gon's okay?"

"I'm sure he is, Tahl. Qui-Gon's strong."

**********

Qui-Gon cried out as the whip struck his back again and again.

In the bushes, Jacob fell to the ground, covering his ears.

_Oh, let it be over quickly._

Qui-Gon was flogged and beaten at least twice a week.

It had been a month since they were sold.

Malnourished, the boy was weakening, and the beatings were only making it worse. Jacob could only pray for their owner's anger to subside quickly so the boy could be released from the whip and club.

As was the usual case,... it wasn't so.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed since they were sold.

Qui-Gon was flogged and beaten now almost daily, and Jacob's heart broke. It was a miracle the boy was still alive.

He flinched at the sound of the club striking the boy's body.

_Just kill him now and end his suffering._

Qui-Gon suffered every single moment of every day and night now from his horrible condition.

The club struck the Force inhibitor, and it broke.

The whip now sang through the air and stuck the boy's back.

_Master!_

*********

Dooku gasped as his bond with Qui-Gon was ripped open and unbearable pain flooded it with a cry.

/_Master!_

Alive, real,... and in pain, Qui-Gon was calling to him.

/_Qui-Gon?_/

/_Help me, Master!_/

/_Qui-Gon!_/

There was no reply. His Padawan was unconscious.

Dooku ran into the cockpit.

"Qui-Gon's alive! He's back in the Force. He just contacted me. He's in pain and unconcious but alive."

Mace, Tahl, and the other Padawans sighed in relief that their friend was alive.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

*********

"Qui? Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon, wake up."

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes to see Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"Take it easy, you've been out for three hours."

The Force flooded around him.

Qui-Gon drew from it then realized he could speak with his Master.

********

/_Master?_/

/_Qui-Gon? Oh, thank the Force. Are you all right?_/

/_No, Master. I'm weak and hurt._/

/_Where are you?_/

/_A plantation on Anu._/

/_Then I'll see you in a few days. I'm on my way there with a team of Jedi, including Tahl, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda. Rest now._/

/_Yes, Master._/

Dooku came out of meditation and ran to the others.

"Hurry to Anu. Qui-Gon's on a plantation there. He's weak and hurt, so we must hurry."


	5. Reunion of Master and Padawan

Dooku, Yoda, Mace, Tahl, and the other Jedi searched Anu for Qui-Gon, splitting up and asking locals if they had seen him.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman turned to Dooku.

"Yes?"

"Have you see a boy, about twelve years old with short, dark brown hair, a small ponytail in the back, and a braid behind his right ear?"

The woman thought for a moment.

"Yes. I have. He's one of Jareth's new slaves."

"Where can I find him? I can put his address into my data pad."

The woman gave him the address. He thanked her and hurried back to the transport, contacting the others.

They went to Jareth's plantation.

"How can I help you, Jedi?" the big man asked.

"A slave of yours, a boy. He's about twelve, has short, dark brown hair, a small ponytail in the back, and a braid behind his right ear."

The big man was surprised but sent for Qui-Gon.

Dooku swallowed hard at his Padawan's appearance.

"Qui-Gon!"

The boy looked up, his eyes brigtened, and he ran into his Master's arms with strength only the Force could have given him.

"Master!"

Dooku gently embraced the boy, feeling the bones in his body.

"Oh, Force, what has he done to you, child?"

Dooku rose and looked Jareth in the eye.

"I command you to release my Padawan."

He nudged the man's mind with a mind trick.

"You will release him."

"I release him."

Qui-Gon was released.

"Wait. I can't leave without Jacob. He's my friend."

"Bring Jacob to us and release him as well."

Jacob was brought to them and released.

They left on the transport, Dooku carrying a sleeping Qui-Gon to the transport.

As Qui-Gon slept, Dooku spoke with Jacob.

"Thank you for helping my Padawan."

"No problem. I couldn't not help him. He never gave up hope that you would find him," Jacob said, giving the tall Knight a smile.

Dooku returned the smile.

"Still, thank you. He may not have survived this long if not for you. If you ever need help, look us up at the Jedi Temple on Curoscant."

Jacob nodded.

"I will."

Dooku went in and sat beside his Padawan, healing him as best he could with the Force, and Qui-Gon slept peacefully for the first time in three months for he knew his Master was with him.


End file.
